


Nightwalker of Azkaban

by Gojira126



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: In the darkest parts of the Underworld, there is a creature called the Nightwalker, known for its' powerful magic and dark heart. But, only one Nightwalker can live among the living or natures balance would fall apart. By why choose Harry Potter? There was no 'Harry Potter' in the first place, only Nightwalker...





	

(Forest of Dean-9:15 PM)

Darkness covered the forest, He didn’t care he got stronger in the darkness anyway. His midnight black skin glowed eerily in the moon light, his emerald green eyes burned as he followed his prey. 20 meters…15…10…5 meters…

Hermione spun and sent off a curse into the cold night, something was stalking her and it was pure evil. Hearing a dark chuckle, the bushy haired witch spun again only to be hoisted into the air. The thing was 20 feet tall; its face had no mouth or nose, only two emerald Avada Kedavra green orbs.

_“What have we here? A lone witch in the middle of my forest, that’s what we have here!”_ The creature said creepily, Hermione felt like one of those anime girls that were completely terrified and were about to die.

Why was she here in the first place? Well, Hermione had felt the presence of another magical being near where her parents had camped and she had followed it was in the clawed hand of this being. If she was true to herself right now, she felt utterly sorrowful that she wouldn’t see her family again.

_“Do you know what I am?”_ Hermione was caught off guard at the question, maybe she could still live if she answered it.

The head had two small horns that were on top of it, two more stuck out of the sides of its head. The shoulders had two spikes that curves towards its head, long muscular arms that ended in sharp claws and long legs tipped with sharp talons. This creature was meant to hunt and stalk, not only that but it had an overpowering magical aura that nearly sent Hermione into a panic.

“You’re a NightWalker!” She squeaked, the NightWalker nodded but didn’t let go of her shirt.

_“Yes, I am a NightWalker. Very few could answer that question; one said I was ‘Slenderman’ but he never got anywhere. Now what to do with you…?”_ Its eyes narrowed slightly as it studied her, Hermione gulped but remained as calm as she could.

Something about this Nightwalker seemed familiar, the eyes, someone close to her had those very same eyes. A boy, a messy hair that was the color of raven wings and burning emerald green eyes entered her mind, making her gasp.

“Har-“She began to say but was cut off.

_“Yes, you will become my shadow wraith, my assassin, the perfect warrior and speaker.”_ The NightWalker said before it started unleashing its aura, then Hermione screamed before blacking out.

(One Year and six months later-The Forbidden Forest- after the Third Task-11:48 PM)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore raised his wand at the beast before him, whatever it was; it was dark and needed to be removed. This thing had impersonated Harry Potter and he was going to end it but for some reason, the wizard of light couldn’t bring himself too.

_“Tch, your sense of what is dark and what is light has blinded you, Headmaster of Hogwarts! Remember when you tried to make a pawn out of a certain Harry James Potter? It failed, didn’t it? Goodbye, Dumbledore.”_ The dark creature’s emerald green eyes closed as it stepped into the shadows and vanished from sight, the forest then became cold as Dementors swooped in and attacked the old wizard.

(Azkaban-11:52 PM)

The dark ominous fortress of the wizarding prison known as Azkaban stood tall in the raging whirlwinds and ocean waves that slammed into its black brick walls, trying to remove it from its place and crush it under the water, this place didn’t belong on the earth.

Hermione looked at the mirror in her room, she looked about 18 or 19 years old now, her once bushy hair had turned raven black and silky and her eyes were the color of fresh blood. Beauty was not lost on her, she made Veela weep and beg to know how she was so beautiful and her body was also notable. Curves in all the right places, all thanks to him, her master…

NightWalker

Yes, it had been a year and six months since her transformation, but she had seen both the real world and the magical world for what it truly was, dark and deceitful, full of pain and lust.

‘If only I could destroy it all but Master has many plans for this world, so I can wait until then…’ She thought to herself, she had a prisoner or prisoners to attend to.

Walking out of her room, she motioned for her Dementor guards with her hand, they floated to her side and they made their way towards where her prisoners were.

**“Mistress,”** One of the Dementors spoke, **“Master has gone out and told us to tell you. He is attacking major targets that could harm you in your mission to win the world.”**

The Shadow Wraith nodded before stopping at a cast iron door and opened it with her magic, the door creaked open to reveal two females and one was the famous Bellatrix Black. The, once, loyal Death Eater was now changing her allegiance to Hermione and her Master, it was nearly complete in transforming the once deranged and insane witch into a beautiful and dangerous shadow lich.

The other prisoner was a Veela by the name of Fleur Delacour, capturing her in a maze while no one was looking; her Master played them like a fiddler plays his fiddle after his name had been drawn out of a goblet, nothing could stop him. Her Master wanted the Veela to be transformed into a Succubus but it didn’t work, so He had changed it to Night Succubus, the darker and more powerful version of the female demon of seduction, but was powered by the night and followed her Masters orders.

Fleur was asleep but a frown marred her seductive features, nothing she wore fit her body anymore so she had to use her powers that all Succubi had and make herself some. Bellatrix was whispering an incantation, the glow of the spell slowly getting brighter as she continued chanting. The Shadow Lich finished her spell and all that remained was a very revealing dress, it was made for battle and for social calls as well.

Bellatrix took off her clothing and replaced them with the newly created dress; the shining black silk clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination about what this dress was for. Hermione just smiled, she had forgone clothing in her Masters fortress, but she sometimes wore a blood red, sleeveless and strapless silky dress, like the one she was wearing now.

Hermione nodded before turning away, her Master was calling her to his throne chamber…

(Nightwalker’s Throne Chamber, Azkaban- 11:59 PM)

Nightwalker sat in his throne, his thoughts swirling on how he became the most destructive demon in the world. The memory of the potion that would remove all foreign substances from his body, given to him by the mediwitch Madam Pomfrey, came to him. He had just taken it when he started convulsing on the floor; his blood had been bound by the headmaster himself! He remembered the binding clearly, he was awake on the porch of the Dursley’s when the fool bound his ancestry.

His blood had boiled and then his body had changed to what he truly was, the pitch black creature called the Nightwalker.

“Merlin!” Pomfrey had screamed before running to her office to call the old man.

She never got there; she collapsed on the floor, asleep. All she had done was free him and he was grateful for her to do that. Now, to find the Basilisk and turn it to his first spy…

“Master,” Looking up, his burning emerald green eyes showed that he was happy as Hermione, his Shadow Wraith, walked in. “You called for me?”

“ _Yes, my Wraith, I have_ ” He said, his voice filling the room as he spoke. “ _Your time has come once again_ ”

Hermione grinned and her eyes glinted with dark pleasure “Who is it, Master?”

“ _My favorite Wraith, it’s the heir of Malfoy and the youngest son of the house of Weasley_ ” He paused before continuing “ _The final child of the house of Weasley needs to be brought here, you will have a new sister, Hermione_ ”

Hermione nodded before the shadows consumed her, taking her to wherever she wanted to be with only a thought. Rising from his throne, he called the leader of the Dementors to him.

The Dementor wore a helmet not too dissimilar to the witch kings own from Lord of the Rings, probably just a coincidence.

**“You called me, My Lord?”** The ‘king’ asked the dark rasping voice would fill anyone that could understand him with fear, except those that where ‘turned’.

_“Yes, I did”_ Nightwalker said sharply, making the Dementor flinch. _“A portion of the Dementors have gone rogue! They are now in Voldemort’s camp and that is unacceptable!”_

**“My Lord, those Dementors are not of the Azkaban guard. They were of the pre-soul reign beasts that never follow anyone’s orders. The only thing that they follow is the person with the most likelihood to have the most food with them, so Voldemort is harming himself more than anything else”** The Dementor finished; he was chuckling darkly by the end. Nightwalker was as well.

The “Pre-soul Reign” was the time before the prison called Azkaban was built; Dementors of that time were nothing more than soul sucking, mindless beasts that tormented the land like locusts. The Dementors of Azkaban, called the Azkaban Guard, were not mindless or were they soul sucking.

Dementors of the Azkaban Guard suck out the ‘spirit’ of their victim, if the soul was sucked out then the remains of the victim would turn into dust. The soul of someone was the driving force behind that person, the reason why the body works in the first place. The spirit of the person, however, was what made that person unique or in other words, their personality and memories.

This mix up has been the reason why people think Dementors suck out a person’s soul and the said ‘souls’ of the Dementors victims are destroyed when the Dementor ‘eats’ them. This was not true either; Dementors stored the spirits of their victims as the human body would store fat. Positive emotions power them and when the spirit of that victim is depleted then it is expelled from the body, leaving behind the spheres that hold prophecies in the DOM (Department of Mysteries).

Nightwalker turned to the Dementor leader, chuckling lightly as he said _“Now that is the best news I’ve heard in a while, my friend”_

(Malfoy Manor-1:27 AM)

Hermione smiled to herself, the attack on the Weasley’s home was all so easy. She had the shadows take her to the youngest room before casting a spell that would make sure that she would remain asleep. She then had taken the youngest to her chamber in Azkaban, placing her on her bed and told her personal guards to protect her new ‘sister’.

After that, the Shadow Wraith returned to the house of the Weasley’s and butchered the youngest Heir of the Weasley house as one would butcher a pig. Blood had spilled everywhere; she left to her next destination but not before leaving the family a little departing gift.

The boy’s head’s would be found hanging over the kitchen table, the look of horror still etched on his face.

She now was petting one of the pure white peacocks that was owed apparently by the Malfoy’s, the vain bird was soaking up the attention that it was getting. She stopped petting the bird and moved towards the Manor, her feet seeming to glide over the ground as she walked. The wards couldn’t stop her, they were meant for magic that wasn’t forgotten. This was going to get really messy but she didn’t care…

Her Master wanted it done, she would do it…

Besides, the Malfoy’s had it coming…

Nothing would stop her…

Nothing…

…

…

Then a thought came to her, making her grin with dark intent…

She would take the boy’s mother and have her turned…

Her Master would be pleased…

Their numbers would grow…

Hermione then started singing “ _Grim Grinning Ghosts_ ” as she passed through the wall of the Manor…

Blood…

Death…

Torture…

Screams…

_“…Master…”_


End file.
